


Home Is Where I Want To Be

by omgdaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdaichi/pseuds/omgdaichi
Summary: Kuroo comes home from work to his boyfriends.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kozume Kenma/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Home Is Where I Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> DaiKuroKen has become my new favorite ship. I love these boys so much.
> 
> If you want to know more about this ship here's a [twitter moment thread ](https://twitter.com/i/events/1362604869987803136?s=20) for you to enjoy x

Kuroo loves his job, he does. He gets to stay in touch with his high school buddies, stay involved with the sport he loves, expand his horizon with traveling and meeting so many new people. But he works long hours and sometimes all he wants to do is be at home. It’s midnight by the time he unlocks the front door and steps inside the warm home to the smell of vanilla and something savory, most likely dinner that will be wrapped in foil for him to heat up later. He toes off his shoes and hangs up his jacket next to Kenma’s, then finally lets his shoulders drop and relax. 

He walks into the kitchen and his belly rumbles at the sight of the stew pot on the stove and a bowl left out just for him. He pours himself his portion, heats it up, and enjoys his favorite stew in the dim light of the kitchen. It warms him up from his toes to the tips of his ears. Daichi makes the best dinners, and he knows that Kuroo loves stew on cold days like this. 

When he’s full, he puts his dishes away and makes his way towards the bedroom. He’s only a few feet away from the cozy bed that’s calling his name when he sees movement on one of the couches in their living room. He steps closer and then freezes at the sight before him. If the stew warmed up his body, the scene in front of him is stew for his heart. Daichi is fast asleep, sprawled on the couch with one hand hanging off the side while his other arm is wrapped securely around Kenma who’s laying on top of him, between the sprawl of his legs, his face smooshed against Daichi’s belly. Daichi’s jaw is slack in his sleep and Kenma mewls softly, like a kitten, and snuggles even closer, his fings tangled in the fabric of Daichi’s (Kuroo’s) t-shirt. 

He resists the urge to take a picture for all of three seconds. 

After setting said-picture as his background, he tucks his phone away and then makes his way over. Kuroo peels the remote out of Daichi’s hand to set it on the table, then turns to see Kenma blinking sleepily at him. He’s always been a light sleeper. “Hey,” he whispers, careful not to wake Daichi. “You’re home.”

Kuroo smiles and reaches out to brush his long hair from his face. “Yeah. Sorry, I’m so late, baby.”

Kenma suppresses a yawn and snuggles back against Daichi. “It’s okay. We must have fallen asleep during the movie.”

“I see that.” He smiles when Daichi snuffles in his sleep and holds Kenma closer. “Want me to carry you to bed?”

Kenma shakes his head and tries to sit up, but Daichi’s fingers twitch against him. “Dai. Kuro’s home. Let’s go to bed.”

Daichi makes another snuffling sound, and they both smile down at him when he opens his eyes slowly. He’s adorable like this, rubbing his eyes like a little fuzzy animal that doesn’t know where he is. So soft and comfortable in their presence. “Tetsu?”

Kuroo helps Kenma steady on his feet, accepts a soft pat on his head from him, and then watches Kenma shuffle off to the bedroom. He helps Daichi up off the couch next and meets Daichi’s eyes before leaning down to kiss him. Daichi’s sleepy kisses are Kuroo’s favorite. He’s soft and pliant, and sometimes, just like tonight, he’ll sigh against his lips like this is all he’s been wanting all day. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” He kisses him again as an apology. “Stew was good.”

He smiles at that. “Missed you,” Daichi mumbles, his voice heavy with sleep. “Bed?”

Kuroo nods and lets Daichi drag him off to bed. Kenma’s already curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, on his phone. Kuroo quickly switches into his sleep shirt and a new pair of boxers before slipping into bed on the other side of Kenma. Daichi’s tucked himself up against Kenma’s back and Kuroo’s not surprised to see he’s already asleep. Kenma’s phone is gone and one of his hands is tangled with Daichi’s against his stomach, his eyes on Kuroo as he settles under the blankets. 

“Was dinner good?”

Kuroo laughs at the question, but it comes out muffled as he lets his body relax into the mattress. He’s more tired than he thought, his eyes already heavy. “Very good.”

Kenma tugs him closer and Kuroo reaches his arm across the both of them. When they first started dating, he and Daichi were worried about crushing Kenma between them, but Kenma likes the feeling of being constantly warm and touching both of them at once. Kuroo traces his fingers along Daichi’s back and he smiles when he kisses Kenma’s neck in his sleep. Kenma smiles and draws Kuroo in for a sweet kiss, a barely-there brush of lips that settle Kuroo in for the best sleep of his life. 

“You don’t work tomorrow, right?”

Kuroo thinks about the phone call he has to make over lunch, but he doesn’t want to ruin the happy look in Kenma’s eyes. He shakes his head. “I’m all yours.”

Kenma hums and closes his eyes, snuggling back against Daichi and tangling his leg with Kuroo’s. “Good. Daichi wants to make cinnamon rolls in the morning and you have to help him since I had to cut vegetables for dinner.”

Kuroo nods, sure Kenma knows he’d never say no to helping Daichi in the kitchen or turning down one of Kenma’s requests. “Okay. Goodnight, Kenma.”

He doesn’t reply, already falling asleep, but he does give Kuroo a small smile that makes him dizzy. Kuroo snuggles even closer, content to watch the two of them sleep until he hits his own limit and his eyes fall shut. He’s warm and happy, his heart full to the brim. 

Yes, Kuroo loves his job, but he loves being home even more.


End file.
